Undertakings
by Ichigo Jam
Summary: no definite plot suggest what you'd want to happen next!


Ishida Uriu, the last of the legendary Quincies, pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. Everything turned back to normal, or so it seemed. The gang continued to work hand-in-hand with the soul reapers of Soul Society. Their so called "normal lives" before entering the norms of Soul Society was permanently altered.

Standing from his chair, Ishida took a last peripheral glance at his orange-haired goddess, Inoue Orihime, who was busy talking to her best friend Tatsuki. He adored her more than he was aware of. She'd usually pop in his head for no reason at all that it can actually distract him in his trainings at times.

"_Orange…" _Ishida thought to himself as an orange hair flashed before his blue eyes. He shook his head. _"Seems like my mind is playing tricks on me again…No way! At this rate, she's still supposed to be sitting on her chair organizing her things or such."_ Ishida glanced casually at Orihime's supposed to be direction. He, for no definite reason he, was relieved upon seeing Orihime quietly seated on her chair having her gaze on his direction.

Ishida's face appeared in twenty shades of red. He continuously fumbled on his glasses to release the tension. Recovering from the apprehension caused by Orihime's steel blue eyes, Ishida hastily walked his way to the corridor. _"Great… did I just make things obvious back there… She probably-"_

"Coming through!!!" A familiar rough voice shouted from ahead of him.

Ishida wasn't able to finish his thought as a hurtful lightning-like reality hit him. "…Or… She wasn't really looking at me but at _him_."

Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange head, loud-mouth, the number one idiot of all times, and Orihime's heart-conqueror.

The memory of a while ago went flashing back in his mind. _"Orange-head, me glancing at Orihime, Hime's eyes directed to 'me'… Now, it all makes sense…stupid. I'm such a jerk to be actually thinking that Inoue had finally noticed me…Of course… It was that Kurosaki she was looking at…"_

'_Ishida?...'_ Tatsuki thought to herself her lips curled its way to a sneering smirk

"Orihime? Oi! Inoue!" Tatsuki called out as she continuously waved her hand in front of Orihime's day-dreamy face.

Orihime snapped back to her senses as Tatsuki's call filled her ears. "Eh… You were saying?"

Tatsuki placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder as she released a sigh of drabness. "That was such a noble reply. I was asking you if you'd want to have dinner in our place."

"Uh…" Orihime muttered considering Tatsuki's invitation as she pressed her index finger on her chin as a sign of her considering Tatsuki's suggestion. "Hmmm… well… it would be fun to eat with Tatsuki's family… and I really do love her mother's cooking… I'd certainly enjoy my time there… I'd surely have fun… Yeah… Uh… Uhm… Hmm… Hmmm… Right." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm so sorry Tatsuki-chan, but I don't think I'd go."

"Wha?! With all the things that she have said…" Tatsuki went mumbling to herself.

"Tatsuki? Is there something wrong? I'm really really sorry if I turned your down. You may invite me some other time… I really really don't want to miss the dinner I've already prepared for tonight! And I really think it'd be delicious! You know I've actually dreamt of that new viand last night and I actually took it out to reality! It's a whole new recipe I've never imagined before! Oh I'm so exited… I'm actually salivating just thinking of it!"

"Don't tell me about it. And salivating would be an understatement Orihime. You're actually creating waterfall!" Tatsuki shouted in distaste.

Orihime (chibi vesrsion) as Tatsuki coined it to be, created a waterfall from her mouth.

"Ah Tatsuki! Maybe you should come and eat dinner with me tonight! It would be a sumptuous meal!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly.

"No thanks." _'I won't risk eating Orihime's cooking! I don't want to end up in the hospital once and for all."_

Orihime released a heavy sigh. "Well I guess I'd be the only one to enjoy my cooking tonight…"

'_God… don't tell me she's gonna lure me with pity…'_ "Orihime,"

"Yes! Anyway… it would just be prototype so I guess I could modify it if there would be flaws right?! Yes of course! And maybe some other time I'd bring some for you Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said enthusiastically.

Tatsuki gave out a sigh of great relief. "Ah… thanks but no… anyway Orihime, I'd gotta go for practice today. You take good care of yourself on your way home."

"Hai! And to you too Tatsuki-chan!"

"Hai! Ja!" Tatsuki bided as she walked out to the corridor.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Kurosaki Ichigo yawned as he walked his way to their house. _'Things are really getting damn boring here… No hollows have appeared since yesterday… What's up with their shit?'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he stopped on his track, his eyes wide great shock as he saw Kon in polka dotted two-piece and make-up.

"What the-- Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"Ichigo laughed his head out as he rolled on the ground.

About fifty veins popped on Kon's forehead as he heard Ichigo's malevolent laughter. "Grrrrrrr…. Cut that out you twerp!"

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-I-hahahaha-can't-hahahahahahahaha-sto-hahahahahaah-sto-haha-stop-hahahahaha-lau-hahahahahahaha-laughing-hahahaha!!!" Ichigo spitted out between his loud mean laughter.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!!!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Ichigo was still laughing out loud as he pounded on the pavement.

'_This sucks!'_ "JUST GET OVER IT YOU MORON!!!" Kon shouted as he launched to a heavy direct kick on Ichigo's face.

Spark appeared on Ichigo's eyes as he stood up from his ridiculous position and instigated his fierce human kick on the poor little lion stuffed toy.

Kon flew up up to the sky and left a twinkle in the pink horizon.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Can't help it! My little sis sure do know how to make that stuffing ridiculously funny! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Ichigo laughed his way to his house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kon shouted as he was in his free fall.

And finally, after about some minutes of free air travel via Ichigo's Devil kick, he eventually crashed on soil with his head first.

Kon blew out all the white sand which was stuffed in his mouth after his disastrous landing. He blinked back the few sand grains in his eyes and spitted out the few left in his mouth. "I'll ki--Eh?"

Women in their swimsuits were running all around the place. Their big busts went bouncing up and down.

"Whoa! I guess I won't go kill Ichigo after all. Oh Ichigo! I can just kiss you this very moment for bringing me to the land of bosoms! Here I come my sweeties!" Kon exclaimed excitedly as he clung to one of the girls' breasts.

'_Haven of softness and tenderness…'_ Kon said to himself dreamily as he went rubbing himself to the unlucky girl's front.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!! ECHII!!!" The girl shouted as she threw Kon up to the sky with fierce force.

'_Brutal faith for me…'_

_//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\ _

"Tadaima," Ichigo said nonchalantly as he entered the house.

"I-chi-go!" Mr. Kurosaki exclaimed as he gave Ichigo a full kick on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you old hag!!!" Ichigo exclaimed more as a statement than a question as he gave his father a mighty blow on the face.

"I'm just expressing my joy that for once in his entire life! My son, Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived home early for dinner!" Mr. Kurosaki said in a mighty tone as he gave Ichigo a ferocious punch on the face.

"What the hell! You're an impossible MORON!!! AND WHY ON EARTH DO YOU PEOPLE TARGET MY HANDSOME FACE!!!" Ichigo gave his father a headbutt.

"Don't be so full of it!!! It's not of account to say that you're handsome just because your dad's gorgeous! You're just a face of my butt!" Mr. Kurosaki turned his back to Ichigo and bended to emphasize his butt, gave it a soft slap and released a dreadful flatulence.

Ichigo fell on the floor like a worm. "I'm----dy---ing---------sucker-----"

"This is disgusting…" Karin said through a gas mask.

Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Itadekimasu!" Orihime exclaimed as she took her chopsticks and began fondly eating who-knows-what.

"SUGOI!!! This taste exactly like what I've tasted in my dream!!! Delicious!!! The taste of sweet been paste is dearly sweet! And the wine is clearly elaborated! The vinegar and soy sauce as well! And the tangy lemon and sugar! The tofu is dearly tender! This is a MASTERPIECE! You are such a great cook Orihime-chan! Tatsuki will surely love to taste this!" Orihime exclaimed as she made a victory pose.

"I'll pass dinner tonight." Ichigo said, quite recovered as he crawled up to his room.

"What do you mean pass di-----" Mr. Kurosaki's did not finish his argument as Karin shot about five sushi in his mouth all at once.

"Otou-san… Give 'em a break."

'_Ichigo…'_ Mr. Kurosaki said to himself with worry as he gobbled the food in his mouth down his throat.

Ichigo collapsed on his bed. Memories of Rukia flooded his mind. The very moment he realized that he was actually thinking of Rukia, he shooed the thought off. "Darn it…"

"Damn that Kon! Maybe I sent him flying too far."

A loud thud on his glass window barely caught his attention. It was followed by a slight squeaky sound and bang on the ground just below his window.

"Ow… that-- hurts…"Kon mustered when he fell on the ground just below Ichigo's room windowsill. "Screw it… This was such a battered day for me…" Kon said to himself as he flipped over to see the stars in the night sky. He released a heavy sigh. "Nee-chan… I wish you were here to comfort me…" He said in between exaggerated sobs.

"COMFORT YOUR FACE!!!" A familiar voice exclaimed as something like a feet fell on his face. "Don't be so loud! It's already late in the evening!!!"

Kon falteringly waved an arm weakly to signal that he's gonna die if Ichigo does not take his feet off his face at once.

"Eh?" Ichigo took off his feet from Kon's face.

Kon took heavy deep breaths for about a minute or two. "You twerp isn't in the position to tell me that I'm LOUD!"

"If you won't listen, then I'll just take the last living daylights out of your very eyes!" Ichigo shouted as he started squishing Kon with his bare feet.

'_The hell! This mad man's really gonna kill me…' _Kon thought to himself. "I'm dead."

A stuffed lion animal soul went out from Kon's body.

Ichigo's hollow senses activated as he sensed a hollow not far from their school. "Good! I've actually thought they've already chickened-out! Oi Kon… Let's continue this game some other time… I've got an errand to run to." Ichigo said excitedly as he ran off to the dim lit street.

The stuffed lion animal soul went back to Kon's body. "Keh! I feel sore all over! I need a full body spa and massage." Kon said to no one in particular as he fell to a slumber sleep.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

'_Hmm… Finally awoken from their slumber sleep.'_ Chad thought to himself as he hastily ran out of his apartment.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Damn it." Ishida said to himself as he laid down a doll he was currently working on. He was deeply pricked by the needle when his keen senses alerted him of a hollow.

"Make my day," Ishida mumbled to himself as he pulled needle from his index finger and released a heavy sigh as he walked to his room.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

A loud crashing sound of plates enveloped the whole room. Orihime craned her neck. "Hollow."

Orihime hurriedly ran out of the house.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Bigger than I thought" Ishida, in his Quincy attire, pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and took his archery stance. _'Shoot'_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo shouted his battle cry as he jumped up to the sky and sliced the huge hollow from its head. Or so he thought.

The hollow roared loudly and squashed Ichigo with his hand.

Ichigo, who was standing on the branch of a tree nearby, spat to the ground and curled his lips to a smirk. "You sure are big and at the same time, a blind sucker!"

The hollow craned its neck to where the voice came from and raised his hand from the pavement leaving a humongous dig.

Two arrows simultaneously buried themselves on the hollows head.

"Kurosaki," Ishida paused as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "you're not the only player in this game." He continued.

Ichigo gave him a smirk. "I know."

"Uh… Sorry I'm late." Chad said to no one in particular as he appeared from nowhere in the battlefield.

"No worries. You haven't missed the fun." Ichigo said casually.

"Miina-san!" Orihime bided as she ran to the place where the group was as she waved her arm.

Ishida pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"How's it going?" Orihime inquired in between heavy gasps.

"Nothing more than a childish squabble." Ichigo said in distaste. "Which is actually about to end this very minute." H continued mockingly as he eyed on the ferocious hollow.

The hollow extended its arm and thrashed the tree where Ichigo was standing.

Orihime and Chad evaded the attack with great ease.

Ichigo and Chad went running on the hollows extended arm as if it was an ordinary hanging bridge.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ichigo, for the second time around that very night, shouted his battle cry and aimed his bankai on the hollows head.

"…I reject!" Orihime chanted as Tsubaki, one of her flowers, was released to attack the hollow.

'_One, two, three.'_ Ishida counted mentally as three arrows whooshed with the wind.

"Release!" Ishida fired his final blow. Two arrows were released simultaneously as it whirled together.

'_Crap. I've got no battle cry. I guess I've got to think of one for myself.'_ Chad thought to himself as he launched his smash attack.

All attacks simultaneously hit the hollow, leaving it traceless.

Ichigo landed forcefully on the ground. "Not that bad for an exercise," Ichigo mocked as did some stretching.

"Ja," Ishida bided a casual goodbye as he disappeared in the shadows.

"Oh yes! I've almost forgot! I've left the kitchen really messy," Orihime exclaimed upon remembering the broken plates and scattered silverware she left unattended in her kitchen. "Anyway guys, I'll see you around. Ja ne!"

"Well, see you around." Ichigo said to Chad as walked to the other direction whistling.

"…They've finally appeared. They were in their slumber these past few days. I've got this feeling that something's abnormal in this situation and there's something about to happen." Chad said as he gazed at the stars in the clear night sky.

"I bet so too." Ichigo said as he stopped in his track and stared at the sky. "Damn," Ichigo said more to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Being clueless definitely sucks… but it's exciting,"

Chad nodded in agreement as they went on their separate ways.

--end of chap--

Hey hey hey! sculd is back -evil laugh- simultaneous typing with no definite plot... you may tell me what you'd like to happen next... if no one does... I've already got something for backup... I wanna receive requests! Send one anytime... I'd evaluate it and try to make the next chappie as you want it to be! -ja!- Yay! Don't forget to review! I accept flames.


End file.
